Discoveries
by Tessa1
Summary: What do you think would happen if the whole hogwarts gang got detention on the same day and then had ot spend a whole night together in the forbidon forest? Lots of humor and mixed in with some romance along the way. We need help witht he title,PLEASE R/R
1. Detention

"Now turn to section three, page 5001, line two, word fifteen in your textbooks please and…"  
  
Snape was cut off by the dungeon door being thrust open. Harry Potter ran into the room panting; frantically trying to find his seat. He sat down in the only seat available; next to Malfoy and Crabbe. He gave Ron a death glare and mouthed, "Why didn't you save me a seat?!" Ron shrugged helplessly. He looked oddly smug in between Hermione and Seamus.  
  
"What was that Potter?" Snape spat, glaring at Harry menacingly.  
  
"Noth..Nothing Professor," answered Harry shakily, "I was..just um…"  
  
"Detention Potter! My favorite word!" Snape said evilly, "I recommend you follow Mr. Weasley as he just got detention before you walked in."  
  
"I did?" asked Ron astounded.  
  
"No, but since Potter did you will."  
  
"But…but…why Professor?"  
  
"Because the day he gets detention and you don't we'll all be doomed."  
  
"What? That's not fair!" Ron and Harry both shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes, it's not fair but this is; Mrs Weas…I mean Miss Granger will join you," he said with a smirk.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"Oh, he was only joking Hermione," said Ron softly patting her on the back, but she just jerked away from him angrily.  
  
"Ron the day I marry you we'll all be doomed," she said very much like Snape. Ron looked away with hurt on his face.  
  
"Oh, please Granger save it," Malfoy said from behind them as Snape almost glowed with pride.  
  
"Before we were rudely interrupted," Snape said in his low drawling voice while shooting a sideways glance at Harry, "We were talking about performing the bug repellent potion…so please turn your textbooks to section three, page 5001, line two, word fifteen…"  
  
You could hear the flipping of pages as everyone slowly turned their textbooks to the page Snape requested.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down the hall without saying a word to one another. All three of them refused to talk to each other, for they were blaming their detention on one another. As they past the Gryffindor house Hermione snuck in and Harry could clearly see tears in her eyes. She seemed deeply injured by what Snape said.  
  
"Poor Hermione," Harry thought then, "What? What was I thinking? Not poor Hermione! Poor me!"  
  
It was lunchtime but today for once Harry and Ron sat separately.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I heard that Ron came out of the closet and made a move on Harry, but Harry liked Hermione and…" rumors were spreading around Hogwarts like wildfire.  
  
"Not TRUE!" boomed Ron angrily, "Harry is nothing but a French fried, tomato faced, PICKLE!"  
  
"And that proves my point that Ron and Harry are gay!" Parvati giggled to Lavender.  
  
"I can't stand this!" Ron shook his head shamefully and stomped out of the room.  
  
Harry watched Ron go and sighed. He knew that neither of them deserved what they got and that they had no reason to have this fight and that…"Hold on!" Harry thought to himself, "This is all Ron AND Hermione's fault! I did nothing! They were the ones that didn't save me a SEAT! This means war!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron walked down the hall and wondered why Harry didn't come after him. "Oops I forgot we are in a fight! He got his damn self into detention then dragged Hermione and me into this! He's going down!"  
  
Ron proceeded to stomp into the Gryffindor common room, until he bumped into Hermione who just shrugged past him.  
  
"It's all HIS fault getting me into detention…and then LAUGHING when Snape said we were married! This is war…they're ALL going down!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny Weasley stomped into the Gryffindor common room and flung herself into one of the velvet chairs by the fire. Her long wavy auburn hair flowing down her shoulder and her olive shaped green eyes reflecting in the fire got all the single male's attention. But she didn't notice or care. Guys were useless to her. Except for one.  
  
Harry Potter. The boy she liked since she was twelve. Harry Potter. Her brother's best friend. Harry Potter.  
  
But she had her mind on other things right now. For instance, the detention the detention she just got with Filch for accidentally tripping over Mrs. Norris.  
  
"It's my fault that damn cat stalks me," she mumbled.  
  
"What was that little sis?" she heard as her infamous older brothers Fred and George Weasley came and sat beside her, looking as identical as ever.  
  
"Oh nothing besides the fact I just got detention for NOTHING!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Oh we know exactly how you feel! Me and George get detention all the time for no reason." Fred shook his head sadly in mock innocence. Ginny laughed out loud at the thought of this.  
  
"But not today! We are as free as birds. We can even fly see!" George joked as he pretended to fly around the common room getting odd looks from everybody.  
  
Just as they said that, a very out of breath red faced McGonagall stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Fredrick Yorkstown Weasley and George Yorkston Weasley, DETENTION!" McGonagall yelled looking as if she was about to pounce.  
  
"But Professor…for what?" asked Fred utterly confused.  
  
"Do I come across to you as stupid Mr. Weasly?"  
  
" No…no…ma'am…it's just…we're innocent! Honest!"  
  
" I don't need excuses Mr. Weasly I know for a fact that you are the two who set the dungbombs off in the dungeons this afternoon!" The Professor said aggravated.  
  
" But Professor we didn't do it!" Said George sticking up for his brother.  
  
" Do not question my authority George. You and your brother will meet Mr. Filch in the dungeons at precisely 10:00 p.m. with the others!" She said as she then marched over to a couple of sixth years who were presently trying to play a game of strip poker, mumbling something to herself about impossible students.  
  
" Innocent…my brothers? Never!" Ginny said as Fred and George both shot her glares." So I guess I will be seeing you two in detention." Ginny finished as she erupted into laughter, before standing up and retiring to the girls dormitories.  
  
" Your middle names are Yor…Yorkstown and…and…YORKSTON!" Angelina and Alicia (or at least attempted to) as they almost fell out of their chairs bursting into yet another fit of laughter.  
  
" YES! So shut the bloody hell up!" was they only response they got before the two brothers stalked up to their dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" They have NO right to make fun of our middle names!" Said George who was presently sitting on his bed pouting.  
  
" Your absolutely right!" cried Fred indignantly.  
  
" And we ARE innocent!" George protested.  
  
" THIS IS WAR!" They both shouted in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Alicia and Angelina were laughing happy when Minerva McGonagall came over to them and straightened her half-moon spectacles.  
  
" Well, Well what have we got here? Looks like a couple of guilty accomplices of Fredrick and George, why else you be laughing?" She mused "DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted before either of them could say anything.  
  
As they ran up to their dorm they were almost crying they were laughing so hard. Who cares if they got detention? Especially with Fred and George Weasly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 9:45 p.m. George, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Ron. Ginny AND Hermione all made their way to the dark dungeon. Harry Hermione and Ron doing this while keeping a safe and awkward distance from eachother.  
  
"Hermione?" Fred's voice echoed.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"George?"  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Angelina?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hello? Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
  
" Oh…sorry Ron! But what in bloody hell are you all doing here?"  
  
" One word, Snape. What about you?"  
  
"Another word, McGonagall."  
  
"Really…that Bitc-" At that moment Filch stormed into the room leaving everything and everyone doomed behind him ( we know a bit dramatic…but…it worked.)  
  
" Hello, as all of you know I am Mr. Filch. I will be supervising you. Welcome to…DETENTION! Oh and by the way Fred and George WELCOME BACK!" 


	2. Into the forest

Disclaimer: Sorry we didn't pput a disclaimer in our last chap but I mean cmon ya'll do we look like J.K. Rowling to u? I don't THINK so! Wait u cant see us! Just don't sue~  
  
A/N don't forget to review thanks to all our reviewers and Siren if you are readint this again WE LOVE UR BOOK (well Tessa does she is obsessed with survivor) don't forget there r TWO people writing this story..ok now BI  
  
Chapter Two: Into the forest  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Filch's greeting. She hated being anywhere where she had never been before. Or where she had never DARED to be before. So anger swept over her.  
  
"Bye bye goody good girl!" she thought guiltily.  
  
"This isn't so bad," Ginny observed to Harry who nodded his head.  
  
"Except that Filch keeps trying to scare us with those stupid phrases of his 'It'll be over at twelve o' clock if it ever IS over'" Harry imitated him perfectly as Ginny laughed.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley but if you talk or laugh again in my presence I'll award you with another detention." Filch laughed evilly.  
  
"Great! Just what I need." Harry said annoyed as he put some distance between him and Ginny so they wouldn't talk. He could distinctly see hurt in her eyes, but she didn't understand that he felt the same way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Your detention will be to go into the Forbidden Forest and find this list of plants for the Herbology stock of plants and herbs." Filch said then pulled a list out of his pocket the folded down to the floor with endless names of different plants.  
  
"You'll be divided into groups of two; you must meet me back at the far entrance to the castle at twelve ' clock sharp, any later we will leave without you and you will stay out here for the remainder of the night," Filch almost sneered, "Off we go!"  
  
They walked outside groaning. Filch explained they'd be split into the four groups of two now. The groups were: George and Angelina, Fred and Alicia (A/N this will SOON change!) Ron and Ginny, and Harry and Hermione (see last A/N!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ron GOD slow DOWN!" Ginny said desperately.  
  
"I will NOT slow down for YOU!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Would you slow down for Hermione any chance dear brother of mine?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Well…SHUT UP!" he glared at her while turning the famous Weasley red.  
  
"I cannot believe you like her, still!" Ginny laughed excitedly. "This is hilarious."  
  
"Don't accuse me of liking someone I'm at WAR WITH!" Ron shouted his voice echoing throughout the forest.  
  
"WAR!? This is hilarious!" she repeated.  
  
"War is a very difficult thing Ginny…it includes a lot of sacrifices and…"  
  
"Ron! You're not actually at WAR!" Ginny said giving him a weird look. She found it extremely funny how Ron got carried away with the stupidest things. But that was Ron for her; stupid about girls.  
  
"You are SO immature," she continued, "You really are…" she received a weak slap from Ron and laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione still weren't talking to each other, and if they were, they were limited to one word every ten minutes like "Move!" or "Quiet!" They walked so far away from one another that if you met one of them you wouldn't know the other one was with the one you had just met.  
  
Hermione was getting sick of this; they were both fifteen; young adults, this was stupid so she decided to break the ice.  
  
"Uh…Harry?" Hermione asked meekly.  
  
No response  
  
"Harry? Please answer me!"  
  
No response  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! FUCKING ANSWER ME!!"  
  
"Shish woman! God what do you want?" Harry finally answered.  
  
"I want to stop this whole thing Harry! This is stupid and immature..and.."  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me!"  
  
"What the hell Harry?"  
  
"Sorry. Just sounded right. I don't really to kiss you but I bet Ron would," Harry said with a smirk. Hermione turned even redder then Ron did when Ginny confronted him if that was possible.  
  
"I do admit he would like to kiss me, but I don't really want to kiss him myself." Hermione said honestly.  
  
"Aaw…Hermione you really don't like him? Just a smidge?"  
  
"Well, I kind of like him but not enough to have a snogging session! You know?" She cocked her head to one side thinking to herself.  
  
"Yes, sadly I do," Harry responded, "In fact I'm going through the same thing right now."  
  
"You ARE?" she asked curiously, "With who?"  
  
"Cho," he said, "But I like someone a lot more then her right now."  
  
"Really? Who are you smitten with now Mr. Potter?" Hermione said a grin slowly spreading across her face.  
  
"Well…well…you promise not to scream or laugh?"  
  
"Of course Harry, I may be a girl, but I am your friend, NOT Malfoy!"  
  
"Alright…Ginny."  
  
"Really? That is SO CUTE! I am SO happy because she's liked you forev…er…oops!"  
  
"I'm guessing you weren't supposed to tell me that were you…"  
  
"Not really...no...no I wasn't," she concluded, "I'm sorry I've probably disappointed Ginny."  
  
"NO NO! It's great! This way I can make a move on her before…"  
  
"Harry I don't suggest you do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You couldn't have forgotten! She's going out with Colin Creevey…DUH!" Hermione laughed, "But we can fix that right up!"  
  
"We can?" Harry asked shocked at her behavior.  
  
"Just leave it to me," Hermione said a mischievous glint forming in her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back with George and Angelina; there was an awkward silence going on between them. Neither of them wanted to say anything, for there was nothing much to say. " This is the problem in our relationship." George thought " No communication!"  
  
That's why he liked Alicia better then Angelina, but not more then a friend of course.  
  
Angelina's silky brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, which bounced when she walked. She seemed cheerful, well as cheerful as you could be if you were in detention looking for plants in pitch-black darkness.  
  
George wondered how the younger ones were doing, he smiled at the thought of Ginny and Ron stuck together to do school work.  
  
"George?" He heard Angelina's voice call out to him.  
  
"Hum?" He responded still imagining the fight Ron and Ginny were having.  
  
"George? Where are you?" She said. He heard her groping to find his arm until he felt her touch it, and slowly put her hand in his. He knew he should have felt something, but it just felt like a sister's touch to him.  
  
"Have you found any other plants yet?" He asked her, pushing the thoughts into the back of his mind.  
  
"Nope. But I have SO many that look like the Green Tantalow."  
  
"The one that help mosquito bites?"  
  
"Yah, the one that has spikes on it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't you ever REALLY talk?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"LIKE…to who?"  
  
"To…um…Fred and uh…Lee…and…"  
  
"And let me guess…. ALICIA?" Angelina said sarcastically.  
  
"Yah." He nodded his head.  
  
" You poor baby…" she touched his cheek, "You're in denial about her you know."  
  
" NO I'M NOT!" he defended himself.  
  
"Oh c'mon George, I know you TOO well." She smiled," You are falling in love."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fred smiled at Alicia as her curl winded themselves around her fingers. She put her other arm around Fred and they walked like that for quite awhile.  
  
"I'm not sure if I like this or not…but I can' say I don't hate it!" Fred thought to himself. He hoped he didn't like her in that way; He knew his brother was smitten even if he wouldn't admit it. So Fred, being a Weasly, decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to give his desperate brother a little help.  
  
" So…Alicia, you smitten with anyone these days?" Fred said putting on his best act.  
  
" Fred, what do you mean by that?" Alicia said, she had known the twins for far to long, she always knew when they were up to something.  
  
"Ok, let me put this simply for you Leesh. Who have you snogged with lately, and if no one who would you like to snog with?"  
  
"Um…not really that much…no…I haven't really snogged with anyone lately."  
  
" Answer the second part of my question!"  
  
" What ARE you getting at!? Are you hitting on me?" Alicia said in meer disbelief.  
  
"Who me? Nah! I'm just wondering." Fred shook his head.  
  
" Sure you are…!" Alicia laughed before taking her arm off Fred and running ahead of him thinking of a certin red headed boy. 


End file.
